


Apology for pirating work

by scrambleddragonegg



Category: Original Work
Genre: whoacanada, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambleddragonegg/pseuds/scrambleddragonegg
Summary: Apology because I cannot figure out AO3 and I do not have a tumblr for https://whoacanada.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Apology for pirating work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/gifts).



I feel horrible for taking what was not mine and using it. I thought that if I gave the original author/creator credit that it would be okay, but apparently I was mistaken. I truly meant no harm and I am new to this. I am sorry if I offended you by doing so, but I do appreciate your work and this really inspired me to continue, seeing as I searched and could not find another part/chapter/work around this. I also did not read the continuation that was linked multiple times within the comments because I wanted to take down my post and apologize formally. I truly feel like a shit human being for offending you and I never meant to.


End file.
